


Without Logic

by meganechansan



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, au-ish, maybe they're ooc, shameless fluff because i'm depressed, stablished relationship au, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganechansan/pseuds/meganechansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to just go home and sleep. He didn't expect, however, to find Nagisa crying at his door. ReiGisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on ff.net but meh. This is a drabble I wrote for my husbando, because we got assaulted by feelings and she's the Nagisa to my Rei. (I love you Kami) Written taking in account that they are in a relationship of sorts, something new.  
> Also have mercy on typos so if u see any pls lemme know! Enjoy!

Without Logic

* * *

The competition was over, his classmates were disqualified but at least, they had the chance to swim together again. And honestly, even if he had been preparing himself to swim with them with all he had in himself, he could not help but feel a bit happy for them.

He got it, he understood the need to just give in to the feeling of euphoria and joy that came from just having the chance to share practices with his teammates so for Rin, who had been stuck for so long without feeling that, it was a gift when Rei had given up his place on the relay. A peace offering. An apology even. Rin had given him a shy smile and quiet thanks before walking away.

He was happy, he'd get to swim with them in a future and meanwhile, he'd improve even more.

So while he expected to just go home and sleep, he never thought he'd found a crying Nagisa sitting in front of his door.

He stopped just in front of the boy and crouched, leaving his bag at his side and taking the blonde into his arms, who with a sob fisted his hands on his jacket and burrowed his face against Rei's chest.

"You're a moron" Nagisa mumbled against Rei's shirt, making him sigh and mutter an apology. He was actually tired and sleepy, so the sooner Nagisa calmed down it would be better.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating instead of crying here?" Rei added with a fond smile, resting his hand on Nagisa's hair and toying with the soft blonde strands.

Nagisa quickly stepped back, tears rolling down flushed cheeks and biting his lips, eyes looking everywhere but him.

"Rei-chan is a moron." Nagisa repeated, and Rei smiled, closing the distance between them with a step, bending down to kiss the blonde's forehead.

"For giving you all a chance to swim together again? Aren't you happy?-"

"I also wanted to swim with you!" the smaller answered and, in a fast movement, pressed his lips against a shocked Rei, who barely had time to catch himself and Nagisa as they stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, Rei under Nagisa who was hastily making embarrassed apologies.

"I wanted to swim with you too, Nagisa." Rei said and cleaned some stray tears at the corner of Nagisa's big, beautiful eyes. "But we still have time, don't we?" he asked, and smiled when the spark of happiness crossed the younger boy's face. "I still have to show you my own technique!"

Nagisa burst in happy laughter while Rei helped pick him up from the floor, blushing when Nagisa gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a big, bright smile, offering Rei a hand.

"I love you, Rei."

Rei smiled back and took the offered hand, unable to comprehend how easily he had fallen for this hyperactive, cheerful boy. It defied all the logic and theories he knew and had.

"I love you too, Nagisa."

But well, hadn't Nagisa been one to teach him that theories weren't everything?

FIN


End file.
